The Bird & the Worm(30 Day OTP Challenge) (on Hiatus)
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: This is a sad story. It is the story of how Hazel Grace died. Hazel is in the hospital, and all she can think of is Augustus. This is designed to make you cry, even when it's just a single sentence or two(some of them are just a sentence or two). Let the 30 Day OTP Challenge...BEGIN!
1. Holding Hands

**Chapter One-Holding Hands**

My name is Hazel Grace.

I am terminally ill.

I'm in the hospital.

I think Augustus would like that I'm still telling my story, even though I could die any second. In a way, this story could end just like _An Imperial Affliction_. I could drop off with no ending. That's a kind of bittersweet thought.

I turn over weakly in the bed. I can see Augustus sitting in the seat, his metaphorical cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, Hazel Grace," he says.

"Hey," I smile. I reach out my hand, weakly reaching for his. I feel the warmth wrap around my hand, and I close my eyes, and then I feel my mother touch my arm, and I'm jerked back to reality.


	2. Cuddling

**Chapter Two-Cuddling**

Sometimes I wish I could go back to me and Augustus' little infinite of our phone calls. We would talk about things we liked, and nothing else mattered.

I can hear the beeping of the heart monitor. It's really annoying. I wish I could fall asleep, that's the only place I can see Augustus where nobody interrupts us.

I don't know if I drift off or if it's just the drugs kicking in, but I can suddenly feel Augustus' arms around me.

"Okay?" he asks.

I cuddle up against his warm body. "Okay."


	3. Watching A Movie

**Chapter Three-Watching a Movie**

I asked Mom to go rent me a movie. It's driving me crazy to sit here doing nothing. She comes back with the movie I requested. _V for Vendetta_. I smile at the case. It's the first movie me and Augustus watched together…Our first date, I guess.

At some point in the movie, I guess I drift off in unconsciousness. I could swear Augustus watched it with me that day, but I guess it was just the memory of him…


	4. On A Date

**Chapter Four-On a Date**

My dream is filled with bubbly liquid and rainbows and boats. And Augustus.

We're sitting at a table, drinking some weird orange drink.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's what you ordered," Augustus says with a shrug, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Okay?"

"Okay."

We are silent. I feel Augustus suddenly press up against my side, and kiss my cheek.


	5. Kissing

**Chapter Five-Kissing**

I feel his lips press against mine. He pulls the tubes out of my nose and for some reason I don't have trouble breathing without them. I kiss him back, pressing into him.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Chapter Six-Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Mom found one of Augustus' jackets at our house. She brought it to me, said she thought it would make me feel better. When I'm momentarily left alone in my hospital room, I put it on. It's too big, but I smile when it touches me,

It smells like him.

Augustus…

Am I going to see you again, soon?  
But it's too soon…

I'm not ready to die.

It isn't okay, Augustus. It isn't okay.


	7. Cosplaying

**Chapter Seven-Cosplaying**

Isaac came by to see me. We talked about Augustus.

He told me Mrs. Waters had found some pieces to one of Augustus' video game costumes. I smile when I see it.

I could totally see Augustus cosplaying.

What would I cosplay as with him? In my head, we'd be Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from Tangled, but he totally wouldn't go for that. Well, he might, but I don't think he'd appreciate me forcing him to be Flynn.

Maybe a Viking.

Augustus would probably prefer people from _Counterinsurgence 2: The Price of Dawn_.


	8. Shopping

**Chapter Eight-Shopping**

I remember buying the _Counterisurgence_ books. And I remember how it felt to talk to Augustus about them. For some reason, I have this vivid fantasy of us going shopping to buy them…

It would be…odd, I guess, but it would be cool.

He'd hold my hand and pull my tank for me. He'd probably pay for my stuff…


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Chapter Nine-Hanging Out With Friends**

I'm sure Augustus had lots of friends, but the only one I knew of was Isaac. Well, and me, I guess.

Do girlfriends count as friends? I guess it's kinda like friends with benefits.

I have this picture, and it has me and Isaac and Augustus. It was taken at support group…

We never _really_ had a good time at Support Group, but we were together, so whatever.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Chapter Ten-With Animal Ears**

I don't know if it was from all the medication or what, but I had a pretty whacked out dream.

I was sitting there with Augustus, just sort of lying there next to him. Suddenly, he nibbled on my ear. And I don't mean nibbled in a sexy way, I mean nibbled as in it felt like he was trying to eat me. But then I realized it wasn't my ear at all, just the side of my head, where my ear should've been.

I started to sit up, when I saw Augustus' face. There were furry rabbit ears sticking up out of the top of his head, and his teeth looked like a rabbit's. After a second I realized mine were just the same.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Chapter Eleven-Wearing Kigurumis**

I've always had a thing for animals. So, of course, when my mom showed up with a Kigurumi on my fifth birthday, I was pretty freaking excited. Who doesn't love dinosaur Kigurumi footie pajamas?

For some reason, I insist on putting myself into the mind of Augustus. What kind of Kigurumi would he have liked? I think he would've like a dinosaur, like me, or maybe a lizard, or an adorable puppy…

I think Augustus would make a nice puppy.


	12. Making Out

**Chapter Twelve-Making Out**

Augustus presses into me. I feel his lips against mine. His hand brushes my cheek.

"Augustus…" I whisper.

He doesn't reply. He just kisses my lips again. I feel has hand play with the hem of my shirt.

"I love you," he whispers.

I pull on his belt. "I love you, too."


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Chapter Thirteen-Eating Ice Cream**

My mom came by today with ice cream, which made me think of Augustus. I know I sound like some starstruck stalker, but everything seems to make me think of Augustus these days.

I wish he was here, holding my hand and eating ice cream with me.

I can picture him, sitting there. I whisper his name.

My mom gives me a sad look.


	14. Genderswapped

**Chapter Fourteen-Genderswapped**

Another weird dream. In this one, Augustus was a _woman_. It was bizarre. He was actually a very pretty girl, to be honest.

His…erm, _her_…hair was long and curly, and her lips soft. He…she looked pretty sexy in that mini skirt. At first it was _really_ weird, and then I realized that I was a guy.

I'm really glad I'm not so out of it that I can't tell the difference between dreams and reality.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

**Chapter Fifteen-In A Different Clothing Style**

I always had a thing for my lazy clothes. I don't like dressing up or like those prissy "fake" girls who think they're all that.

Augustus was always pretty rocking, though I'm sure it was just to me.

So when my crazy genderswapped dream shifted, and I was me and Augustus was Augustus, it was weird to see Augustus in some weird Japanese outfit.

Not that Japan is weird, it just looked weird on Augustus. Japanese wear doesn't suit him…

Anyway, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a sari. Why I was wearing Indian clothes and Augustus was wearing Japanese is beyond me.

I have _really_ weird and pointless dreams…


End file.
